Dragon's Flame
The Dragon's Flame (also known as the Dragon Flame, Dragon Fire, Sacred Fire, or Flame of Life) is the source of Bloom's magic and also the Winx's source of power in their Bloomix form. Overview The Dragon's Flame is a spark of the Great Dragon's power, which created the entire Magic Dimension. There are two parts of the Dragon's Flame which were shown in the series: a purer fire that Bloom possesses and a darker fire that belongs to Darkar. While the power of the Great Dragon spreads magic energy throughout the Magic Dimension, the Phoenix's power absorbs that very energy. Pre-Series The Dragon's Flame has been passed down through generations of members of the royal family of Domino since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, and was used by the Nine Nymphs of Magix, nine all-powerful fairies who controlled the Fate of the Magic Dimension, the last and most powerful Nymph being Daphne, and now the present guardian being Bloom. Lord Darkar tried to obtain the Ultimate Power and for that sent the Ancestral Witches to claim the Dragon's Flame from its Guardian to use it to obtain the Ultimate Power. The Ancestral Witches and their "son" Valtor destroyed Domino in the process, but were defeated by the Company of Light when King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino imprisoned Valtor in the Omega Dimension and the Ancestral Witches in their own birthplace, the Realm of Obsidian in the final battle opposing the two sides. King Oritel however, was grabbed by the Ancestresses, and Queen Marion entered the King's Sword to stay with her husband and a wave of dark energy was released from Obsidian which caused all the inhabitants of Domino as well as the entire planet to become encased in ice and stone. Princess Daphne managed to save her little sister Bloom and the Dragon's Flame from falling into the hands of evil by sending her to Earth, the cost of it being that she was herself turned into a disembodied spirit by the witches and became a ghost bound to the depths Lake Roccaluce. For fifteen years (Bloom was apparently one year old when Domino was destroyed), the entire Magic Dimension thought that the Dragon's Flame had been extinguished in Domino's destruction, except the Trix (the descendants of the Ancestral Witches) who, using the power of the Vacuums, felt that the Dragon's Flame was out there, still burning and went after the Ring of Solaria since it had been created using the Dragon's Flame. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Bloom, who had lived on Earth thinking she was a normal girl, first manifested her powers by saving Stella who invited her to Alfea. There, Bloom's interest for the history of the Dragon's Flame and the attempts made by Daphne to contact her, Faragonda realized that Bloom was the last heir to the Kingdom of Domino, whom everyone had thought dead, and the Guardian of the Dragon's Flame which was thought to have been forever lost. The Trix also realized that Bloom wields the power of the Dragon's Flame after she released huge bursts of energy in "Betrayed!" This fact was openly revealed to everyone when the Trix, who had taken over their Ancestors' quest for the Dragon's Flame, revealed this to Bloom after they seemingly stole it from her. Through the help of her friends, and a confidence boost from Daphne, Bloom was able to recover her Dragon Flame and defeat the Trix, saving the entire Magic Dimension. |-|Season 2= The Winx finds out that there is a force that has the opposite power of Bloom's Dragon Flame. Instead of giving life, Lord Darkar: The Shadow Phoenix, which can take form of both a man or a phoenix, has the ability of absorbing magic and life. Darkar tried to obtain the Ultimate Power of the Realm of Relix, and he turned Bloom evil when he realized that his power of darkness was ineffective in opening the portal to Relix, and that he needed a power which was his power's opposite: The Dragon Flame, in combination with his own. However, when he close to gaining the Ultimate Power, Sky admitted to Bloom that he loved her and Bloom healed herself from the evil spell Darkar had cast on her to make her evil, and destroyed the Shadow Phoenix with the help of the Winx. |-|Season 3= In the third season, Faragonda tells Bloom that when the Great Dragon created the Universe, a spark of the Dragon Flame fell into the darkness of the void and mixed with it. The Ancestral Witches stumbled upon it and shaped it into a man called Valtor, whom they raised as if he were their own son and sent him, once he was old enough, to conquer all of the Magic Dimension. However, when Domino was destroyed, Bloom's birth parents defeated Valtor and trapped him into the Omega Dimension during the final battle of the Company of Light when they thought that their daughters were dead. Valtor was awakened when the Trix, who had been captured from Relix and imprisoned in the Omega Dimension freed him. Valtor allied with the Trix and escaped from the Omega Dimension, wreaking havoc on the entire Magic Dimension when he began to steal all the treasures of the Magic Universes's planets, one by one. For that sake, Bloom willed herself to gain her Enchantix on Pyros, and the Winx went to the Golden Kingdom to find the Water Stars which contained the power which naturally opposed the Dragon's Flame so as to use them to extinguish Valtor's essence. During the final fight with Valtor, Bloom cast a spell, using her own essence and Fairy Dust to extinguish Valtor's Dragon Flame, defeating him forever. |-|Season 4= The Dragon's Flame was useless against Ogron, even at Enchantix level, as he only absorbed the power of the attack directed against him. The Dragon Fire is once seen manifesting itself as Bloom's Strength of Life power which she uses to heal the hearts of people and causes them to open their hearts to magic. The Dragon Fire also manifests itself in the Sophix transformation, where Bloom's Sophix power is the Inner Flame, which is the power to reach each creature's soul, to never give up and to be born again. The Dragon Fire again manifests itself in the Lovix transformation, in the form of Ice Flame. The Major Fairy Aurora, who has an ice power source powerful enough to freeze the entire Universe, also sensed a very powerful power of fire in Bloom, and said that she did not want a fire and ice battle against Bloom. |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= The Legendarium strips the Winx of their power, except for Bloom as her magic cannot be taken from her as it is the source of the entire Magic Dimension. In an act of generosity, Bloom shares parts of the Dragon Flame with the Winx, and as a result the Winx all obtain a new transformation called Bloomix, with the Dragon's Flame being its source. Selina needs a powerful magic to free her master, Acheron from the Legendarium. After a failed attempt at stealing a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame at Tir Nan Og College, Selina and Bloom face off at Alfea, where she succeeds in stealing a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame, and forfeits as she completed her real goal. Acheron is freed by the power of the Dragon Flame, but says he will begin his reign alone, double-crossing Selina. Acheron then uses his magic to trap the Trix in the empty page of the Legendarium. She hides in Griffin's office to contact Bloom and warn her about freeing Acheron. He comes in and uses a spell to strip everyone in the Magic Dimension of their magic, removing the flight spell the Trix put upon Cloud Tower. Despite all of the Magic Dimension losing their powers, the Winx still have the sparks of the Dragon Flame that Bloom gave them, and proceed to defeat Acheron and lock the Legendarium forever. |-|Season 7= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= During the first movie, when Bloom's hope of finding her parents are revived by Daphne, this new spark of hope causes a Flame in the Sword of Oritel to start burning again. The heat released from the Flame in the Sword kept in Obsidian is so intense that it causes horrible pain to the Ancestral Witches, and they ask their servant, Mandragora, to find where the Dragon's Flame is and destroy it. Upon this request, Mandragora leaves the prison of the Obsidan Circle and goes to Domino, where she feels the presence of a fairy having the power of the Dragon's Flame in her and infects Riven with an evil bug sting causing him to become mind-controlled by her, serving as a catalyst for a later attack. Later, she attacks Alfea and is defeated, Faragonda calls Bloom by her name after the latter uses her Dragon's Flame to capture the witch. Mandragora, sealed again by Faragonda in Obsidian, reveals to the Ancestresses that the guardian of the Dragon's Flame is a fairy called "Bloom". The Ancestresses wait for the Winx to come to Obsidian, where they try to force Bloom to destroy the Sword of Oritel. Bloom refused, saying that if she destroyed the sword it would also destroy her powers and all that's left of Domino. In the end, Sky ran the sword through Mandragora, who was possessed by the three witches' spirits, while Bloom attacked her using the Dragon's Flame, killing Mandragora, destroying the Realm of Obsidian, restoring Domino and all its inhabitants (including Oritel and Marion) to their proper states, completing Bloom's Enchantix, and accidentally freeing the Ancient Witches. |-|Magical Adventure= The Dragon's Flame is seen when Bloom attacks one of her suitors because of his bad manners and his insolence. When the magical pollen of the Tree of Life which was released by the sapling in Havram returned the Winx's magic, Bloom was then able to use the power of the Dragon's Flame, being its guardian, to attack Icy. Bloom then summons the power of the Great Dragon to face Icy, who was possessed by Belladona. Icy also used a Dark/Ice Dragon against Bloom, but both were of equal power. Finally, the Winx use a Believix convergence to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and destroy the Ancestral Witches forever. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Magical Abilities The Dragon's Flame is primarily a beneficial magic power giving Bloom the ability to break very powerful spells and heal people. In the "The Crypt of the Codex", she is even able to heal Sky, who was dying from a fatal attack from Icy. Bloom's healing powers are seen again in Season 4 when Bloom develops the spell Strength of Life. She healed extremely weak people, such as Mr. Baston, Mike in the fire, Roxy after she was possessed by Nebula, and people in Gardenia's train station. The Dragon's Flame has been seen manifesting itself in the form of the Great Dragon or balls of fire. While Bloom mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy, and using fire to fly. Effects *'Healing': The Dragon's Flame can heal the wounded, the dying, and those who have been put under evil spells (including the bearer themselves). *'Activating the Water Stars': Only a possessor of the Dragon's Flame can activate the Water Stars; this can be extremely dangerous for the activator, as the Water Stars have the ability to extinguish the magical energy and life force of any bearer of the Flame. *'Senses': Bloom can pick up on the emotions and intentions of others. Bloom can sense people's magic essence, and when Bloom received her Bloomix she gained the ability to sense the presence of danger. *'Superficial': Bloom's standard spells are based mostly on the fire and the Great Dragon, i.e. Fire Arrow, Dragon Fury, etc. Most of them are flame-colored, with added accents of bright cyan, and in Lovix, purple. Trivia *The Great Dragon and the power of the Dragon's Flame were probably inspired from the Phoenix Force of the Marvel Comics which is described as one of the oldest known cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born. The Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. **Another similarity is that Bloom is the vessel of the Dragon's Flame and Jean Grey temporarily served as a vessel for the Phoenix Force and Bloom was turned into Dark Bloom by Darkar just like Jean Grey, as the Phoenix, was turned into the Dark Phoenix by Mastermind and the Hellfire Club. *Even though the Dragon's Flame is the life force of the Magic Dimension, Bloom is never giving life to other things, unlike Flora who has shown the ability to give life to plants and stuffed animals. *Despite the fact that the Bloomix transformation is powered by the Dragon's Flame, no Winx member (except Bloom, of course) used flame-based attacks in this form. Instead, everyone uses their own array of spells, as normal. This occurrence can be explained due to fact that the Dragon's Flame is the origin of all powers and can morph itself into different powers depending on a possessor's predestined power source (which explains why the Trix were able to use it in their spells in Season 1 without displaying the use of fire magic. *In the 4Kids dub, the Dragon's Flame is once referred to as Starlight. Gallery Bloom_First_Spell.png June_bloom.jpeg 3x15-BloomDragon.jpg Dragon's_Flame_Healing_-_Episode_210.jpg BloomEnchantixFireball.jpg Flame storm 606.png dragon's flame & water stars.png Category:Bloom Category:Powers Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Daphne Category:Domino Category:Dragon Flame Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Comics